Ce matin là
by Rouli
Summary: Le soleil se lève à peine alors que Kyûbi attaque Konoha. Les shinobis prennent les armes, prêts à donner leur vie pour le village. Spoil pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans! OS.


Attention spoil du nom du 4eme Hokage ! Comme ça vous êtes prévenus!

**Titre**: Ce matin là  
**Auteur:** Rouli  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Genre:** Euh... general, action peut-être. :-/  
**Disclaimer:** L'unives de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto notre maître devant l'éternel!  
**Blabla de l'auteur:** Petit OS inspiré d'un remix d'un des morceaux de Jade empire (oui, j'écoute des trucs bizarres). Tout ceci se passe juste avant la mort du 4ème.

* * *

Les rues étaient étrangement silencieuses, plus aucun oiseau ne chantait dans l'atmosphère trop immobile du petit matin. De ci de là, on voyait passer des shinobis pressés. Un adolescent, d'une quinzaine d'années environ, courrait dans le village désert en direction de la tour du Hokage.

Iruka fut réveillé ce matin là par des voix tendues, venant du salon adjacente. Il put reconnaître celles de ses parents, plus deux autres, inconnues. Innocemment, il se débarrassa des couvertures et alla voir ce qu'il se passait, ses pieds nus avançant silencieusement sur le parquet. Il resta quelques minutes dans le couloir, seulement éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait par dessous la porte, écoutant les adultes discuter. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, dardant un regard curieux dans la pièce, quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Son père remplissait soigneusement les diverses poches de son gilet, pendant que sa mère testait le tranchant de son kunai sur le malheureux morceau de boeuf qui passait par là. Tous deux semblaient tendus. Deux autres shinobis que l'enfant ne connaissait pas se tenaient là, debout. Intimidé mais néanmoins curieux, l'enfant acheva de pénétrer dans la pièce, un peu gêné d'être ainsi le centre d'attention. Son père se dirigea vers lui et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

« Iruka, nous partons en mission tous les quatre, annonça l'homme, comme si de rien n'était. »

L'adolescent sentit son estomac se nouer, tout ça n'avait rien de normal. Son regard allait alternativement des deux étrangers, à ses parents. Puis, son père s'agenouilla à côté de lui, les mains sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Le village est attaqué, déclara-t-il calmement. Pas par Suna, pas par Iwa. Par un bijû, assura-t-il alors que l'enfant ouvrait la bouche pour le questionner. »

Iruka resta silencieux, laissant à son père le temps de se relever. Il tenta du côté de sa mère mais celle-ci semblait concentrée sur autre chose. Comprenant ce qui allait suivre, l'enfant serra les poings.

« Je viens avec vous, déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme qui contrastait avec sa voix enfantine. »

Il tentait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, malgré la peur qu'il sentait dans son ventre. Si le village était attaqué, il voulait être parmi ceux qui le défendraient.

« Reste ici, fais ce qu'on te dit, répondit son père d'une voix dure. Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous, ajouta-t-il avant que l'enfant n'aie pu protester. Tu vas rester ici, attendre sagement ton sensei. Tu feras ce qu'il te dit sans rechigner. Il en va de la survie du village, ajouta-t-il un peu plus doucement. »

Iruka était prêt à répliquer lorsqu'un mouvement brusque et un grognement lui firent tourner la tête. Sa mère portait vivement son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche. L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans son regard acheva de le faire taire. Il resterait.

« Si tu veux rendre service au village, petit, fais ce que dis ton père, ajouta un des hommes qu'Iruka ne connaissait pas, achevant de convaincre l'enfant. »

Il baissa la tête, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, mais les adultes ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les quatre se volatilisèrent, laissant l'enfant seul. Il resta là, sans bouger, comme statufié par la nouvelle. Après plusieurs minutes, il se déplaça lentement jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il s'assit, raide. Les pensées se succédaient à une vitesse alarmante dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'étaient les bijûs, mais à quoi celà ressemblait-il? Quelqu'un allait venir le chercher. D'ailleurs, ce devrait être déjà fait ! Pourquoi son sensei n'était-il pas encore là ? Comment combattait-on un bijû ? De quel bijû s'agissait-il, d'ailleurs? Où allait-il aller, avec son sensei ? Sûrement dans une cachette quelconque, dans la montagne.

Il entendit un rugissement terrifiant au loin, et sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait envie de fuir, de se terrer sous son lit et de ne plus bouger. Son père avait raison, pensa-t-il, il n'avait rien à faire sur le champ de bataille. Il agita nerveusement ses jambes, ses pieds nus et froids effleurant à peine le sol.

Par la fenêtre, il aperçut la silhouette d'un de ses camarades de classe, un Uchiha, accompagné d'autres membres de son clan. Cette vision, et la déferlante d'adrénaline qui s'en suivit, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Lui aussi, il devait aller se battre, pour protéger les siens! Cette pensée s'imposa dans son esprit, faisant taire le tumulte de ses interrogations. Il s'habilla nerveusement, dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour enfiler ses sandales, empocha rapidement quelques armes et sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Après tout, il était shinobi.

* * *

Namikaze Minato devait encourager ses soldats. Le simple fait de le voir, il le savait, redonnerait courage aux hommes et femmes qui risquaient leur vie face au kyûbi. Le Hokage balaya le champ de bataille d'un regard, avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, égorgeant une réplique miniature du monstre par-ci, donnant un ordre par là. La frontière était mince, il lui fallait se battre assez franchement pour soutenir ses troupes, sans toutefois prendre le risque de se retrouver hors de combat au moment propice. Une légère brûlure au tibia droit le rappela à l'ordre. Aussitôt, une silhouette noire s'interposa; Il était trop près du danger. Il fit signe aux deux ANBU qui l'accompagnaient et tous trois prirent la direction du campement de fortune dressé en lisière de la forêt calcinée. Les visages sombres qui l'accueillirent n'étaient pas bon signe et le Hokage eut envie de les secouer comme des pruniers. Si eux, l'élite, perdaient courage, comment les autres pourraient-ils se battre ? Il toisa sévèrement ses conseillers, bien plus âgés que lui pour la plupart mais il s'en contrefoutait.

« Alors, où en sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il finalement avec un sourire charmeur, lançant par là le début des hostilités. »

Le plus âgé du tas s'avança légèrement pour faire un rapide compte rendu au Hokage. Foutue hiérarchie, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il écoutait courtoisement l'homme parler de choses, somme tout assez peu importantes. Par contre, le petit Uchiha, avec ses cheveux en brosse, semblait attendre impatiemment son tour. Dix minutes plus tard, il pouvait affirmer que la situation n'était pas encore si désespérée. Il dépêcha quatre jônin s'occuper des genins, livrés à eux-mêmes alors que leurs maîtres étaient au combat. Un Hyûga renifla, laissant entendre que les genins n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller. Plus rapide que le Hokage, un petit homme aux cheveux noirs en brosse, l'Uchiha, intervint.

« Tu conteste les ordres du Hokage, Hyûga ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris. »

Minato soupira, ce n'était pas le moment pour les rivalités de clan, ce qu'il fit comprendre aux deux hommes. A ce même moment, un messager rompit le cercle des officiers, lui permettant de couper court à toute discussion.

* * *

Iruka dépassa un camp de medic-nin débordés, tentant de parer au plus pressé. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder les corps atrocement mutilés et continua sa route. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Il balayait inlassablement le paysage du regard, cherchant désespérément une silhouette connue. Trouver le champ de bataille n'avait pas été très compliqué mais maintenant qu'il y était et que l'adrénaline se faisait plus rare dans son sang, il ne savait plus très bien quoi faire.

La forêt qui autrefois peuplait cette plaine était maintenant réduite en cendres. Une tente avait été dressée non loin de là, en bordure du cratère calciné. Du coin de l'oeil, Iruka put apercevoir L'éclair jaune de Konoha, debout face à d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas. Son long manteau orné de flammes volait au vent, une lame luisait dans sa paume. Une impression de force irrésistible émanait de cet homme, et Iruka grava cette image dans sa mémoire. Le Hokage les protégerait. Il était le plus fors des Hokage que Konoha ait jamais eu, il était invincible ! L'homme se retourna vivement vers lui, alors qu'une femme pénétrait le cercle. Iruka se sentit transpercé par ce regard, et il trébucha sur un caillou, le forçant à détourner son attention du Hokage. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête dans sa direction, Minato lui tournait à nouveau le dos, mais Iruka aurait juré qu'il lui avait souri et c'est le coeur empli de courage qu'il continua sa route vers les flammes.

De plus près, le monstre était encore plus impressionnant, pourtant, il lui restait bien une centaine de mètres à parcourir. Un corps enflammé s'écrasa près de lui avec un dernier râle d'agonie. L'odeur de chair brûlée emplit instantanément ses poumons à l'en étouffer. Il s'efforça d'oublier l'image du visage tordu, fondu, qui venait de s'écraser à ses pieds, se concentrant sur sa course entre les troncs calcinés et les ornières creusées par les griffes géantes. Cinquante mètres. La chaleur se faisait sentir. Plus loin devant, il distingua sa mère, aux prises avec une réplique miniature du monstre, un renard d'un mètre de haut, et une bouffé d'espoir s'empara de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se porter à sons secours que l'animal était déjà neutralisé. Il s'élança de pus belle vers sa mère, cessant de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans sa direction qu'il trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra de tout son long, le visage maculé et un goût de terre en bouche. Rouge de honte, il se redressa, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une créature faite chacra, à l'apparence de renard. L'animal planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux de l'enfant et celui-ci compris que sur un champ de bataille, il n'y avait pas de place pour la honte ou l'humiliation. Sa vie était en jeu. Il déglutit, dégaina un kunai, se remémorant les leçons de l'académie.

* * *

Une jeune medic-nin fit irruption dans le cercle restreint entourant le Hokage. Brune, les yeux bleus, les cheveux longs attachés en deux couettes, il la reconnut de suite comme l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir, dans un temps fort lointain. Il fit taire d'un geste les jônins qui continuaient à palabrer et porta toute son attention sur la jeune fille, légèrement sévère.

« Hokage-sama, c'est un garçon ! S'exclama-t-elle.»

Minato n'eut soudain plus envie de sourire du tout. On venait le déranger pour ça ? Son village était en danger, ses soldats mourraient par dizaines et on venait lui parler d'une unique naissance ? Immédiatement après s'être fait cette réflexion, il se sentit étrangement coupable. Après tout, c'était son fils. Mais ça ne changeait rien, se força-t-il à penser, malgré un petit pincement au coeur.

« Veuillez transmettre mes amitiés à la mère, répondit-il sèchement. Et, à l'avenir, évitez de me déranger pour des choses aussi futiles. » Le ton avait été désagréable, à dessein, afin de bien marquer le coup. Il était le Hokage d'abord, l'homme ensuite. Quelques hochements de tête approbateurs parcoururent l'assistance, surtout parmi les Uchiha. Minato savait qu'il gagnait l'estime de ces gens. C'était un bon point pour l'avenir.

« Messieurs, repris-t-il, sans plus prêter attention à la fille, qui tournait les talons. »

Voilà ce que c'était que d'être Hokage, pensa-t-il à part lui. Il était père d'un nouveau né, et d'un village entier. Il s'interrompit dans ses réflexion et attrapa vivement la jeune fille par le bras. Puisqu'elle avait assez de temps à perdre pour venir lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, il lui fallait une nouvelle tâche.

* * *

Soudain, une silhouette s'interposa entre lui et le montre. Furieux, celui-ci se jeta sur le nouvel arrivant, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux séparés en deux couettes. Celle-ci évita facilement l'assaut, aspergeant au passage Iruka de terre. L'enfant recula de quelques pas, paralysé devant ce déchaînement de colère et de puissance. Les cris de rage de la bête ne cessaient de gagner en intensité, le shinobi se contentant d'esquiver ses attaques. Iruka affermit sa prise sur son kunai et fonça, inconscient du danger, sur le monstre de chacra, hurlant pour couvrir sa propre peur. Trop occupé par le combat en cours, l'animal ne lui porta attention que trop tard, il ne put que hurler de rage et de douleur alors que l'arme s'enfonçait dans son corps. Hébété, Iruka contempla le chacra rouge sang se disperser et l'animal rapetisser jusqu'à la taille d'un renard ordinaire, immobile au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Sa main droite, celle qui tenait le kunai, lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il put la bouger, sans quoi il aurait lâché son arme à coup sur.

Soudain, l'enfant sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la taille, pour le tirer en arrière. Le shinobi qui l'avait sauvé du monstre, chûnin probablement, le traînait inexorablement loin du combat. Les cheveux bruns lui fouettaient le visage, l'aveuglant par intermittence. Il reprit aussitôt ses esprits, cherchant à retrouver la silhouette de sa mère au milieu du désastre tout en se débattant. Il sentait les larmes de rage et d'impuissance ruisseler sur ses joues. Il avait presque réussi à rejoindre sa mère ! Ses parents étaient en train de combattre, peut-être de mourir et lui, on l'envoyait à l'abri. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, en proie à une rage impuissante. Il voulait être ninja, il voulait protéger son village, sa famille! Il n avait tué un, merde! Le visage de la femme qui le portait, parcouru par une traînée de sang -le sien, ou celui d'un autre ?- n'arborait aucune expression. Elle ne daignait même pas jeter un coup d'oeil vers son fardeau, hurlant et gesticulant. De rage Iruka redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le son de sa propre voix, ne voyait que l'immense monstre qui se dressait à l'horizon. Seule la douleur dans sa main le rappelait à la réalité. Une main se posa sur sa nuque, appuyant aux endroit stratégiques. Il essaya de s'en défaire, sans succès.

« Même si nous mourrons tous, murmura la femme alors que l'enfant sombrait dans l'inconscience, il faut que la génération suivante survive. Ordre du Hokage. »

* * *

Wala wala, petit OS fini ^^

J'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur Iruka à la base, puis Minato s'est incrusté et voilà le résultat. Le plus embêtant a été de trouver un titre, en fait. Celui-ci n'est pas terrible, trouve-je mais on fait ce qu'on peut.

Reviews ? Please? é_è


End file.
